


Маяк любви

by ameslaria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameslaria/pseuds/ameslaria
Summary: Некогда надменный и хладнокровный взгляд в данный момент служил зеркалом его чувств и отголоском души. Тоска, боль и страх сейчас читались в серых глазах, так ярко выделяющихся на фоне мрачного Леса, что погряз в кромешной темноте и густом тумане. Сейчас они служили маяком среди беспросветной ночи; маяком для Гарри и его любви. Единственным маяком в его жизни, ведь только они не позволяли затонуть в океане мучений и одолевающих его эмоций печали и горя.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Маяк любви

**Author's Note:**

> ОБЛОЖКА - https://sun9-76.userapi.com/f39637h2QDjunlKsYVaMFHYRmQM5Z7HvIU0SgA/umchaOCIWWU.jpg

_A broken heart is all that’s left  
I’m still fixing all the cracks  
Lost a couple of pieces when  
I carried it, carried it, carried it home  
I’m afraid of all I am  
My mind feels like a foreign land  
Silence ringing inside my head  
Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home_

Лунный свет нежно обволакивал шрамированое лицо Гарри, сидящего прямо на небольшом подоконнике все у того же излюбленного окна в Астрономической Башне. Время уже перевалило за полночь. Все законопослушные ученики Хогвартса давно разбрелись по спальням своих факультетов и погрузились в царство Морфея. Уставшие после очередных уроков Защиты от темных искусств и Зельеварения, они уже принимали участие в десятом сне своего затуманенного разума, что поочередно сменял картинки в сонных головах подростков.

Только Гарри не спалось.

Расположившись у окна еще пару часов назад, Гарри, облокотившись о стену и свесив ноги, наблюдал за ночной территорией Волшебной Школы: тихое безукоризненное озерцо дремлет со всей окружающей его природой; густой лес, в котором можно с легкостью заблудиться, что так и тянул своей таинственностью и загадочностью; кольца-ворота для квиддича, глядя на которые хотелось поскорее вынырнуть как можно менее замеченным из Хогвартса, захватить маленький и невероятно шустрый золотистый снитч и полетать для себя; развеяться, _забыть_.

— Чего не спим, Поттер? Детское время давно закончилось.

Это был _он_. Его голос Гарри узнает из тысячи: такой дерзкий, с ноткой надменности и гордости, как минимум за свою чистокровность, бархатистый голос, что грел душу после каждого сказанного им слова. Он убаюкивал. Заставлял чувствовать себя в безопасности (?), чувствовать себя нужным. Не таким нужным, как армии поклонников после войны с Темным Лордом, нет. **Любимым**. Он заставлял чувствовать себя любимым и _по-настоящему_ нужным.  
С Джинни Уизли у них не сложилось: не сошлись характерами, да и все. И он просто не мог. Не мог целовать ее, а в голове представлять чертового Малфоя.

— Думал, ты не придешь.

— Я всегда прихожу, — вроде бы строгим тоном, но в то же время с необыкновенной нежностью, не знакомой всему миру, прошептал Драко.  
Он подошел к Гарри и устремил свой взгляд в окно, кладя руку на его поникшее плечо. «Даже жест рукой получался изящным и грациозным!» — тут же отметил про себя Гарри, проследив за движением руки.

— Ты всегда приходишь… — повторил Гарри, но уже для себя, будто бы убеждаясь в правильности и такой необходимости услышать эти слова вновь. Он был болен. Болен чертовым Драко Малфоем. Болен на голову.

Малфой, последний раз окидывая спокойную водяную гладь озера, теперь перевел свой нечитаемый взгляд на своего некогда «злейшего» врага.

— Знаешь, Драко… То-есть Малфой, — дернувшись, в попытках стряхнуть нахлынувшую тоску, а вместе с ней и слезы, подступившие к глазам, исправился Гарри, — я все чаще и чаще думаю о той ситуации в туалете… Когда я в тебя пустил то заклинание…

— Сектумсепру? — не давая закончить мысль, вполголоса произнес Драко и демонстративно отвел взгляд от рядом сидящего.

— Да… Я думаю о том, что было бы… если бы оно нанесло тебе несовместимые с жизнью раны, если бы профессор не оказался тогда рядом… Что было бы?.. — запинаясь на полуслове и стараясь не смотреть на _него_ , шепотом проговорил Гарри. Даже мгновенная мысль о возможном более ужасном исходе той ночи пробуждала в нем невероятную боль, терзающую изнутри и доставляющую ощущения хуже, чем Круциатус.

— Почему ты об этом думаешь?

— Я не знаю… Меня это стало волновать. Я стал переживать за тебя… — произнёс Гарри все тем же безжизненным голосом и с потухшим огоньком в глазах. А ведь когда-то его взгляд прямо-таки искрил, причиной чему служили частые стычки со «слизеринским мерзавцем», как любил называть его Гарри. Каждый раз, встречаясь с Драко взглядами, огонек разгорался. Эти серые глаза будто бы питали его, придавали сил и азарта. Раньше… Сейчас огонек потух. Как и все, казалось, живое внутри.

— Поздно тебя начало заботить мое состояние, Поттер, — усмехнувшись, стараясь разрядить обстановку неподходящими под ситуацию шутками, выпалил Драко и сложил на груди руки.

После этих слов Гарри дернулся как от невидимой оплеухи. Хоть эти слова и были сказаны в шуточной форме, они его задели — внутри что-то оборвалось. Если бы он… Если бы раньше заметил любовь Малфоя, то все могло быть по-другому. Эти мысли не давали ему покоя вот уже несколько месяцев, от чего по ночам Гарри сопровождала все та же бессонница и нескончаемое чувство одиночества.

Да. У него, у «героя», было все.  
Но в тоже время ничего.

— Извини, зря я это… — опомнившись, исправился парень и все-таки взглянул на как-всегда-лохматого Поттера и ухмыльнулся. Только теперь эта ухмылка не была надменной и с каким-то презрением… Она была искренней и… _счастливой_?

— Драко…

— Мы уже перешли на имена, Поттер? Разве я тебе позволял? — произнес юноша, за очередной ухмылкой скрывая рвущуюся наружу неистовую боль, от которой хотелось выть. Он все не оставлял попыток разбавить грустную обстановку и избавиться от сжимающегося где-то внутри кома.

— Если бы я вовремя разобрался в своих чувствах, вовремя понял, что люблю тебя, что не могу провести без тебя и одного чертового дня… Мерлин тебя дери, все могло быть по-другому.

— Во имя Салазара, _Гарри_ , оставь эти телячьи нежности при себе, — с наигранной брезгливостью, стараясь вложить в нотки своего голоса как можно больше отвращения, уже без и намека на улыбку процедил Малфой. А параллельно не сводил глаз с все той же лохматой головы и с вечно неуложенных волос. _Он никогда не мог отвести от него взгляд._ И в душе он улыбался. Улыбался, как самый счастливый на свете ребенок. — Шрамоголовый придурок. Куда сегодня отправимся?

— Неужто сам Драко Малфой удостоил меня такой чести и предоставил выбор? — произнес Гарри и резко повернулся к парню. В его глазах читался азартный огонек, отчего на лице Драко заиграла настоящая улыбка. Малфой демонстративно закатил глаза. Так по-слизерински. Так по-малфоевски. — Полагаю, в Темный лес.

— Как скажешь, Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

И Гарри улыбнулся ему. Так, как улыбался своему чертовому Уизли и мерзавке Грейнджер. Так искренне. Так по-настоящему. Так, что внутри трепетали гребаные откуда-то взявшиеся бабочки и медленно разрасталось тепло. Так, что хотелось видеть эту улыбку всегда. Причем это неведомое ему чувство преследовало его вот уже восьмой год.  
Раньше он считал это банальным чувством ненависти, желанием пустить Непростительное заклятие в этого идиота из-за уязвленной гордости на первом курсе и желанием добавить ему еще пару шрамов, чтобы поменьше улыбался своим друзьям и этой мелкой рыжей дряни Джинни. Он ее ненавидел, ведь у нее было все, чего Драко так отчаянно всегда хотел. У нее был Гарри. Самое дорогое для него. Самое любимое. Настолько любимое, что казалось самым ненавистным. Он ненавидел _его_ , себя, за то, что чувствовал. За то, что коленки подкашивались от каждого прикосновения, даже когда… Точнее в особенности, когда Поттер его с силой прижимал к стенке, крепко держа за шиворот мантии и сверля ненавистным взглядом. Тогда все внутренности сжимались в единый узел. Драко хотел большего.

Он заводил его. Во всех чертовых смыслах.

Тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание Гарри на его лице уничтожало последние кусочки здравого смысла, выбивало его всего из колеи. Он был одержим им. Драко Малфой был зависим от Гарри Поттера.

Не было и дня, чтобы он о нем не думал. Каждый раз, задевая Поттера, он пытался привлечь его внимание. Всего лишь обратить взгляд Гарри на себя и отвлечь от вечно маячащих перед ним друзей. Он завидовал им. Всегда. На их месте должен был быть Драко. _Ему_ Гарри должен был улыбаться _так_.

— Я был помешан на тебе, Драко. Всегда. Тогда… тогда, когда ты со своими идиотами-друзьями вызвали огненного дракона в Выручай комнате, ты не представляешь, как сильно я перепугался за тебя. Испепеляющее всего меня изнутри чувство… страх, что я не успею, что не смогу спасти тебя… Тогда я посчитал то банальным желанием спасти всех и вся, банальным страхом увидеть чужую смерть… опять. У меня ведь какой-то комплекс героя — всегда защищать и спасать попавших в беду. В тот раз я трактовал неведомое мне ощущение, как жажду уберечь других от опасности. Думал, что это разрастающееся во мне чувство — просто какое-то странное переживание за чужую жизнь. Как же я был не прав… — Гарри усмехнулся, запуская руку в копну непослушных волос, — как я был не прав. Это был страх за твою жизнь. Именно за твою. Не передать словами, какие эмоции я тогда испытал, глядя на тебя, так отчаянно пытающегося спастись. Мое сердце выпрыгивало из груди каждый раз, после каждого упавшего из-под твоих рук стула. Думал, что еще немного и я не успею…

— Мерлин, Поттер… Я думал это было одним из проявлений твоего синдрома героизма, — с горечью прошептал Драко, медленно поднимая свой взгляд, затонувший в море боли и тоски.

И они улыбнулись друг другу.

***

Такой дремучий и неизведанный лес. Он обволакивал своей темнотой, устрашал поджидающей неизвестностью и нагонял легкую панику, заставляя сердцебиение учащаться, а разум прокручивать что-то вроде мольбы: «Лишь бы не наткнуться на гигантских пауков». Чем дальше забредешь, тем громче легкий ветерок, что пошатывает столетние сосны, напевал завораживающую и окутывающую тебя всего мелодию, затуманивая твой разум и завлекая в глубь, в неизвестность. Будто бы в сети. Как паук бедную, маленькую, беззащитную муху.

Первые возможные чувства при моменте, когда ты наступаешь на сухие иголки и опавшие листья, ощущая такой свежий и манящий запах — страх. Это ведь Запретный Лес. Но Гарри не было страшно. Ему было хорошо. Ведь рядом с ним сейчас шел Драко, напевая незаурядную, но надоедливую мелодию себе под нос в который раз.

— Что сегодня интересного произошло? Поведай, Поттер, — с присущей ему ухмылкой нарушил когда-то непоколебимую тишину Драко.

— О-о-о, не поверишь! Сегодня вновь проходили Амортенцию. Гермиона, в прочем как и всегда, умничала: «На самом деле Амортенция не создает любовь. Любовь невозможно ни сфабриковать, ни сымитировать. Нет, этот напиток просто вызывает сильное увлечение, вплоть до одержимости…» и все в этом духе, — уголки губ Гарри непроизвольно поползли вверх от воспоминаний о неугомонной подруге и ее желании и готовности петь тирады о том, что не стоит недооценивать силу любовного наваждения. — Только в этот раз, помимо повторного изучения ее компонентов и прямой опасности, мы, понятное дело под присмотром профессора, пробовали приготовить альтернативу этого зелья. Не менее сильное, но менее опасное. И знаешь что? — с детской радостью и неподдельным энтузиазмом, читающиеся во взгляде Гарри, восхищенно пролепетал тот.

— И что-о-о же? — с наигранной заинтересованностью протянул Драко и тут же закатил глаза, поражаясь наивности и ребячеству Поттера, параллельно складывая на груди руки.

— Я один из тех немногих, кому удалось приготовить наиболее приближенный вариант Амортенции!

— Ты? — искренне удивляясь, уже и без толики фальши, поинтересовался Драко и вскинул брови. — Ни за что не поверю, что ты поумнел и набрался знаний, Поттер. Да и тем более в таком предмете, как Зельеварение.

— Ха-ха, Малфой, как забавно. Времена меняются, — вскидывая брови, якобы передразнивая своего собеседника, сообщил Гарри. Все-таки небольшие перепалки этих двух в диалоге, иногда перерастающие уже в физические конфликты, никуда и никогда не денутся, они — неотъемлемая и, можно сказать, важная часть их общения. В большинстве случаев это казалось, да и кажется, забавным — наблюдать, как две полные противоположности грызутся из-за каких-то мелочей, стараясь словами задеть друг друга как можно больнее. Ведь со временем выяснилось, что все эти издевки — попытки привлечь внимание на себя и лишь неординарное проявление рвущихся наружу чувств.

— И что же ты почувствовал?

— Ты о чем?

— Амортенция. Какие запахи ты почувствовал? — с плохо скрываемым любопытством и неким беспокойством в голосе задал, казалось бы, банальный вопрос Драко.

— Кстати, что остается неизменным, так это то, что Симус опять облажался и устроил очередной небольшой взрыв! Котел так бурлил и шипел, периодически вспыхивая, что волноваться уже стал и сам профессор… — пропуская вопрос мимо ушей, затараторил резко заволновавшийся Гарри, чей взгляд метался из стороны в сторону в попытках не обращать внимание на Малфоя.

— Поттер, отвечай, — с очевидным раздражением процедил тот, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки, — ты почувствовал запахи, ассоциирующееся с мелкой Уизли, да?

Драко вдруг остановился. Гарри обернулся, в изумлении глядя на поникшего, что вскинул взор в немом ожидании либо опровержения собственных слов, либо… подтверждения. Тишина, царящая вокруг, начинала давить на голову. Безотрадный Малфой просто стоял и нервно сглатывал, стараясь отогнать любую мимолетную мысль о том, что Поттер с ним только из жалости — но все тщетно. Ком в горле сжимался все крепче. 

— Что? Малфой, нет! Салазар тебя дери, она-то здесь причем? — громче обычного произнес Гарри, быстрыми шагами приблизившись почти вплотную к Драко. Некогда высокомерный, хладнокровный и полный надменности взгляд сейчас же служил зеркалом его чувств и отголоском души. Тоска, грусть, боль и страх сейчас читались в паре серых глаз, так ярко выделяющихся на фоне Запретного леса, что погряз в кромешной темноте и густом тумане. Сейчас они служили маяком среди беспросветной ночи, маяком для Гарри и его любви. Единственным маяком в его жизни, что не давал затонуть в океане мучений и одолевающих его эмоций печали и горя. — Малф… то-есть Драко, мне немного стыдно это признавать, не знаю почему… — тут же потупив взгляд, начал тот, — наверное потому, что я не привык выражать свои чувства, тем более тебе…

Гарри тут же обхватил такие, казалось, хрупкие плечи, крепко сжал и обнял. Прижал к себе что есть мочи, пытаясь действиями заменить сотни тысяч слов, что так и норовили выскользнуть из его рта. Хотелось произнести ему все те самые нежные существующие слова, успокаивая, доказывая, что он — единственный для него. Всегда и навечно.

Но ни одна запланированная фраза так и не слетела с губ, застревая где-то в районе горла. Он просто стоял и обнимал Драко, убеждаясь в его присутствии и абсолютном нежелании выпускать из таких медвежьих объятий. Он готов вечность просто обнимать Малфоя и шептать на ухо все когда-то несказанные вовремя слова.

— Драко, ты придурок.

Плечи в руках Гарри дрогнули.

— Хочешь знать какие запахи я услышал тогда, на шестом курсе, и сейчас? Запахи, которые преследуют меня вот уже который год? Итак, что же я почувствовал? Яблоки. Чертов запах яблок, которые ты постоянно ел на протяжении всей учебы. Знаешь, иногда я им завидовал. Я тоже хотел оказаться настолько близко к твоим губам и даже иметь возможность их коснуться, — Гарри усмехнулся собственной глупости и странности своих желаний и продолжил: — Дерево от рукоятки метлы. Да, я почувствовал этот запах. И он также ассоциировался у меня с тобой. Каждый раз, находясь на метле, каждый чертовый раз я глазами выискивал белую копну волос, частенько забывая об истинном моем предназначении: я должен поймать гребаный снитч. Кстати, когда вы обыгрывали нас в квиддич, знай — это лишь потому, что я отвлекался на тебя. Так бы мы вас уделали, как и всегда.

До ушей Гарри донеслось еле слышимое цоканье. После его слов Драко уже наконец расслабился и позволил себе улыбнуться. Ведь внутри у него наступила весна, а в глубине души пели птички и цвели фиалки.

— Не зазнавайся, Поттер, мы вас неоднократно обыгрывали из-за нашего превосходства и мастерства, — медленно высвобождаясь из объятий, все с той же слизеринской ухмылкой заявил Драко, задевая самолюбие «славного гриффиндорца». — Вижу по твоему лицу, что ты приготовил целое сочинение о том, что Гриффиндор всегда обходит Слизерин во всем и везде. Можешь не утруждаться, ведь это всего лишь твои догадки, предположения и мысли. Причем опрометчивые и ложные. Начинаешь закипать, Потти?

Тут он не ошибся. По лицу Гарри было видно, что слова Драко вывели его из строя: он, значит, со всей нежностью и любовью к нему… распинается тут, чуть ли не серенады поет, а этот слизняк в который раз демонстрирует свое «достоинство»!

— Ты неисправим, Малфой, — почти что прорычал Гарри, от чего губы Драко тронула усмешка. А затем он и вовсе расплылся в улыбке, полностью забываясь рядом с бывшим врагом. — И пирог с патокой! — ни с того ни с сего вдруг выдал парень, от чего Драко уставился на него в полном непонимании.

— Пирог с патокой? — переспросил тот, вновь убеждаясь в непостоянстве, странности и умении Поттера перескакивать на другие темы.

— Да, пирог с патокой. Традиционный английский десерт, преимущественно изготавливаемый из песочного теста и золотого сиропа. Мой любимый… — выдал Гарри и расплылся в счастливой улыбке. А затем прикрыл глаза, теряясь в мыслях и воспоминаниях об этом произведении искусства, каким его частенько называл, и стал детально освежать в памяти невероятный вкус сия чуда.

— Ты в порядке? — продолжая таращиться на замечтавшегося и витавшего где-то далеко Поттера, вполголоса произнес Драко и положил руку на его твердое плечо.

Гарри тут же фыркнул и вдруг расхохотался, запрокидывая голову: так по-детски, так беззаботно.

— Запах… Амортенция… Я тогда почувствовал, помимо раньше перечисленного, также и… пирог с патокой, — запинаясь от периодически захватывающего его вновь и вновь смеха, с трудом проговорил Гарри.

Как только до Драко дошел смысл его не совсем внятно сказанных слов, он в миг утонул в нахлынувшем на него веселье — прыснул со смеху и аналогично запрокинул голову, а руками стал удерживать живот, якобы в попытках не дать ему разорваться от наполнившего его хохота.

Сейчас, как никогда, им было хорошо. Просто стоять, раз за разом разражаться смехом и наблюдать за выражением лица друг друга, от чего веселье и смех накатывали с новой силой.

— Да-а-а! Точно! А бедного Невила пикси схватили за шиворот и подвесили на люстре! — продолжал свои рассказы о школьных буднях Гарри, — пока мы все прятались где только могли, чего только эти мелкие проказники не натворили, ты бы видел! Хотя Когтеврану досталось куда больше, они ведь даже из класса не успели выбежать. Большинство учеников пикси вымазали в чернилах и какой-то странной, не совсем приятной на вид и запах, смеси. Они потом весь день старались избавиться от немыслимо противного запаха! От них же несло за милю! А когда в ход пошли учебники, некоторым, — тем, кому повезло меньше, — влетело немало от этих злобных существ. К мадам Помфри очередь выстроилась после урока! — заливаясь смехом от воспоминаний о прошедшем вчера уроке, с одышкой тараторил Гарри, стараясь набирать в легкие побольше воздуха и продолжать рассказ.

— Вы, львы, даже угомонить элементарных пикси не способны. Признать, я не удивлен, — размеренно шагая в такт Гарри, беспрестанно подшучивал Драко над «гордыми гриффиндорцами», вызывая у одного из их представителя волну возражений и шквал шуточного негатива.

— Ну, тем не менее, в квиддич мы играем лучше… — зная, за что зацепить «высокомерного слизеринца», заметил Гарри, уже во всю улыбаясь и косясь на резко нахмурившегося Малфоя, в предвкушении конфликта и попыток оспорить его «опрометчивое и ошибочное» высказывание. — О, а что это улыбка сползла с твоего лица? Правда глаза режет, Малфой?

— Опять ты за старое, Поттер, — в безуспешных попытках сдержать улыбку огрызнулся тот, демонстративно отворачивая голову в противоположную от Гарри сторону. — Я смотрю тебе нравится тешить себя глупыми домыслами и гипотезами про ваше якобы первенство.

— Ну-ну. А где ты сегодня был, кстати? — без прежнего задора поинтересовался Гарри.

— Наведывался к родителям.

— И как они? — с невероятной осторожностью, стараясь как можно нежнее произнести каждое слово, спросил Гарри и обернул голову в сторону Малфоя.

Он тотчас же поник. Сбавил шаг. И почти шепотом произнес:

— Ужасно.

— Черт, извини, если задел, я правда не хотел…

— Не смей начинать. Это не твоя вина.

Драко окончательно остановился: застыл на месте и просто несколько секунд всматривался в даль уже и без намека на улыбку и недавнее веселье.

— Гарри? Гарри, ты что тут делаешь в такой поздний час один?

— Хагрид? Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко обернулся и, спохватившись, ляпнул Гарри, нервно бегая взглядом по всей территории. Волнение захлестнуло его с головой, будто бы он — маленький нашкодивший паренек, которого поймали с поличным.

— Я смотритель леса. Так чего это ты здесь забыл, да еще и в одиночестве бродишь? — тон лесничего тут же преобразился в более спокойный, радушный, от чего уголки губ непроизвольно поползли вверх. Такой всегда добрый, гостеприимный и понимающий Хагрид.

— А я не один, — твердо выговорил Гарри, от чего Хагрид, казалось, остолбенел, а в глазах читался мимолетный ужас.

— А кто с тобой?..

Гарри обернулся, но _его_ уже не было.

***

— Черт, Малфой, как ты меня подставил! — с грохотом ввалившись в спальню своего факультета, воскликнул Поттер, абсолютно не обращая внимания на мирно спящих сокурсников. Рон в привычной ему манере звездочкой развалился на небольшой кровати, что-то мявча во сне; остальные сожители-восьмикурсники, что решились вернуться в Хогвартс на дополнительный учебный год, ответили лишь невнятным мычанием на потревожившего их гостя.

Гарри не спеша подошел к окну и удобно уселся на каменном подоконнике: подогнул ноги в коленях и обхватил их обеими руками, будто бы в ожидании чуда, как маленький ребенок.

— Драко? — более тихо проговорил парень, осматривая комнату.

Его нигде не было.

Да и что вообще Малфою делать в спальне Гриффиндора?..

***

Прошло уже около недели, а его все не было. Гарри уже начинал переживать, что который день не пересекается со своим новоиспеченным другом. «Наверное, он занят домашней работой или же очередными проделками над первокурсниками» — пронеслось в голове у Гарри. Он мысленно вторил себе как мантру хоть немного утешающую мысль, как на заядлой пластинке прокручивая ее вновь и вновь у себя в голове: «С ним все хорошо».

На завтраке Рон с Гермионой увлеченно обсуждали домашнее задание по Травологии — заданный проект по Дьявольским силкам и их прямой опасности. Гермиона же, в свою очередь, успевала рыжему напоминать и о других предметах в разгаре разговора — Нумерологии и то, что Бриджит Венлок, скорее всего, не была первой волшебницей, обнаружившей магические свойства числа семь.

— Гарри, почему ты не ешь? — отвлекаясь от пережевывающего и что-то бормотащего Уизли, с искренним интересом и заботой поинтересовалась Гермиона. Своим неожиданным вопросом та выволокла Поттера из пучины мыслей и раздумий, поглотивших его в омут с головой.

— А… Не знаю. Кусок в горло не лезет, — невнятно пробормотал Гарри, что уже на протяжении всей трапезы выглядел поникшим. Будто бы над ним нависла маленькая персональная туча, которая непрестанно одаривала Гарри бесчисленным количеством капель, от чего, казалось, хмурый вид приобрел и он сам. Хотя выглядел он в тот момент куда хуже любой пасмурной погоды. Нервно ковыряя вилкой нетронутый салат, тот периодически поглядывал на слизеринский стол в надежде наткнуться на светлую копну волос и встретиться с парой высокомерных серых глаз. — Я пойду.

— Куда? — с теперь еще большей обеспокоенностью в голосе и даже во взгляде возразила Грейнджер, обращая на себя любопытные взоры рядом сидящих учеников. — Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? Ты странный в последнее время. Ты очень изменился после того, как… ну… — не осмелившись продолжить незаконченное предложение, Гермиона вновь уткнулась в тарелку. Ее поведение говорило само за себя: та всем видом показывала нежелание развивать грядущую тему и задевать его чувства, тормоша совсем неблагоприятные воспоминания. — Если ты хочешь об этом поговорить, ты знаешь, Мы с Роном всегда…

— Я к себе. Готовиться к Зельеварению, — мгновенно перебив не на шутку обеспокоенную Гермиону, отбивая последний шанс на продолжение диалога и малейшую возможность оспорить его решение, проговорил Гарри. Он в мгновение ока встал из-за стола и понесся с Большого Зала прочь.

Грейнджер, которая вот уже несколько минут сверлила своими карими омутами Гарри, взглядом передавала всю бурю охвативших ее эмоций. Она уже неоднократно успела пожалеть о своем неумении держать язык за зубами и вовремя заткнуться: любое упоминание о Малфое всегда заканчивалось резким уходом ее друга. Для нее это было крайне странно, учитывая всю ненависть, что испытывал Гарри к «врагу».

Однако что-то в его поведении, тогда, еще год назад, заставило Гермиону усомниться в неприязни этих двух друг к другу.

— Черт! Черт! — перешагивая порог спальни, Гарри сразу же начал закидывать оскорблениями и руганью все, что было у него перед глазами. Пара стопок книг тотчас же с грохотом упала на пол, а небольшой столик был перевернут с особенной озлобленностью. Вещи с кровати также полетели на холодный ламинат, устланный не малым количеством красных ковров.

Немного выпустив свой гнев, парень наконец схватил сумку и помчался по направлению к Подземельям. К кабинету Зельеварения.

Каменные стены сейчас казались ему особенно холодными и безжизненными. Когда он прогуливался здесь с _ним_ , все выглядело куда более гостеприимным и теплым. Коридоры, казалось, тянулись бесконечно, давя на голову Гарри и его подсознание.

Ему было _душно_ в таких _холодных_ коридорах. Ему было _плохо и одиноко_ в таком _оживленном_ Хогвартве, где каждый был бы рад общению с «Героем Войны». Дыхание постепенно сбивалось, а из легких медленно и мучительно выходил последний кислород, от чего он был вынужден с жадностью его глотать, дабы не задохнуться. Руки были сжаты в кулак. Ноги, создавалось впечатление, вот-вот поднимут Поттера ввысь, учитывая с какой скоростью он мчался к заданной цели.

Ему нужно еще.

Со всей силы растворив дверь, отчего та с грохотом ударилась о стену, Гарри сразу же направился к учительскому столу. Их новый профессор был достаточно молодым и с весьма привлекательной внешностью: возраст колеблется где-то между тридцатью пяти и сорока пяти лет, редкая щетина покрывала его острый подбородок, высокие скулы придавали грациозности его виду, а зеленые лисьи глаза напоминали, деканом какого факультета он являлся.

— Мне нужно еще… — зарычал Гарри, отчего у профессора Виридиана расширились глаза из-за столь дерзкого и наглого поведения одного из учеников.

— Мистер Поттер, Вам достаточно. Данное зелье вызывает сильнейшую зависимость. Я понимаю Вас, Ваше желание и рвение встретиться с погибшим, но… это опасно. Я говорю Вам не как профессор, а как обычный человек: хватит. Вы навсегда погрязнете в прошлом и своих воспоминаниях, отчаянно хватаясь за каждое из них и даже стараясь создать новые… Но с каждым принятым миллилитром этого снадобья надежд выбраться из своего выдуманного мира и начать жить здесь и сейчас, в реальности, все меньше. Я осознаю всю боль Вашей утраты, но не стоит этого делать. Я пошел у Вас на поводу и сейчас сожалею о своем поспешно принятом решении. Отпустите его.

— Пожалуйста… Профессор, последний флакон… пожалуйста, — тут же упираясь обеими руками в близ стоящий стол, опустив голову, застонал Гарри.

У него ломка. Ломка без чертового Драко Малфоя. С его уходом мир потерял свою ценность и значимость в общем. Поттер и не представлял, как на него повлияет его смерть.  
Он умер, закрывая собой Гарри от Авады Волан-де-Морта. Он умер по его вине.

Но все это время его преследовало не чувство вины, нет… Гарри любил его и осознал это лишь после его исчезновения. Все эти года этих двух мальчиков тянуло друг к другу не из-за взаимной неприязни. Они не могли друг без друга. Вечные злые шутки, насмешки, издевки друг над другом стали традицией за все года обучения и жизнь без них просто казалась невозможной.  
Он так не мог. Он не мог и часа провести без ощущения его присутствия. Он лучше сдохнет, чем потеряет его навсегда.

Да. Он хотел выиграть ту войну, но не _такой_ ценой.

— Последний, Поттер.

***

— Малфой, что-то ты опоздал, — с улыбкой во все тридцать два и с по-детски угрюмым взглядом предъявил претензию Гарри только что появившемуся Драко.

— Гарри… — его белые пряди при лунном свете казались призрачными, сливаясь с белоснежной кожей; длинные, изящные пальцы вновь расположились на плече Гарри, а немыслимо светлые омуты все так же, уже привычно, смотрели на него сверху вниз. Голос Драко был отчего-то взволнованным. — Я думаю, тебе стоит прекратить принимать то зелье.

— Ч-что? — резко сорвавшись с неистово холодного подоконника, все у того же окна Астрономической Башни, промямлил парень.

— Ты слышал. Тебе следует забыть меня, _отпустить_. Пожалуйста. Мне очень больно смотреть на такого тебя. Ты должен жить дальше, Поттер. Твоя дырка в голове напрочь отбила твое умение здраво и адекватно мыслить? — делая шаг на встречу к Гарри, на повышенном тоне с толикой грусти в голосе произнес тот.

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар.

— Ты же знаешь, я не смогу. Мерлин… Если бы все эти года… если бы я раньше признался тебе, то мы…

— Никаких «если», Поттер! Случилось, как случилось. Я не жалею о поступке ни на секунду. Мне сложно это признавать, но я бы не смог без тебя, черт возьми.

Еще один шаг. Между ними оставались считанные сантиметры. Взгляд Драко сверлил Гарри сверху вниз, губы были поджаты, а брови нахмурены, но взгляд… Он не был каким-то грубым или как раньше, с чувством превосходства. В нем чувствовалось беспокойство и забота. _И… любовь_?

— Когда ты меня спас тогда… Первое, что я почувствовал — облегчение. Я жив. А дальше… дальше была темнота. Мир словно в миг померк для меня, глядя на твое обездвиженное тело… я… я думал не выдержу этого. Из ниоткуда взявшаяся боль, горечь утраты какого-то там Драко Малфоя? — на этом слове уголки губ напротив стоящего собеседника дрогнули в ухмылке, — я думал пройдет, с кем не бывает, но… оно все не проходило. Я начал копаться в библиотеке часами, а на уроках сидел сонный, из-за чего моя успеваемость значительно ухудшилась, я не ел — искал хоть что-то, что-то, что даст возможность вновь тебя увидеть, Малфой, хоть мельчайшую надежду.

— Твой рассказ, конечно, пробирает до глубины души, но и ты пойми… — не успел Драко договорить, как Гарри с не присущей ему нежностью поцеловал своего когда-то там злейшего врага. Парень не растерялся и свободной рукой накрыл раскрасневшуюся щеку Поттера, не спеша поглаживая ее, а левой конечностью периодически сжимая плечо Гарри. Поцелуй был поистине нежным, без единой капли агрессии и грубости. Он был наполнен трепетностью и чуткостью, боязнью потерять друг друга, будто бы все сейчас было чем-то поистине хрупким и скудельным.

Поцелуй двух нуждающихся друг в друге людей. Кто бы мог подумать — Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер.

— Я не хочу ничего понимать, я просто хочу быть с тобой.

— Мы жаждем одного, но Поттер, черт, — тихо выругавшись, перебил Драко своего собеседника, не отводя глаз от таких манящих и желаемых губ, — ты должен жить дальше. Ты обязан…— особо строгим и сердитым голосом, полным уверенности, прошептал Драко.

Повисла тишина.

— Только прошу, Гар… Поттер, — едва слышно произнес Малфой, глядя в зеленые глаза. А после, потупил голову и тяжело вздохнул, — не забывай меня.

— Драко, я…

— Драко? Мы все-таки перешли на имена? — в привычной манере, все с той же знакомой всем ухмылкой, выдал Малфой, отчего оба расплылись в искренних улыбках.

Ответа не последовало.

Гарри лишь крепче обхватил Драко руками и как нельзя сильнее прижал к себе. Объятия с Малфоем?.. Он не рассчитывал на взаимное проявление минутной слабости, но Драко с не присущей ему лаской и нежностью просто уткнулся в плечо Поттера.

Неизвестно, сколько минут они провели в такой позе, просто наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга.  
На улице уже начало светать.

— Я боюсь, что больше не увижу тебя. Профессор больше не даст мне того зелья. Я… я не знаю, что делать…

— К лучшему. Заживешь нормальной жизнью. Ради меня.

— Я не хочу жить по-другому. Я хочу видеть тебя. Разговаривать с тобой. Чувствовать тебя.

— Мерлин, Поттер, и давно ты привратился в такую нюню? — пролепетал Драко и разразился смехом, руками театрально жестикулируя, показывая слезы.

— Иди к черту, Малфой, — в ответ он лишь аккуратно пихнул его в плечо.

— А удар все такой же — как у девчонки, Потти.

И оба разразились в заливистом и таком приятном, греющем душу, смехе.

***

Уже прошло около месяца с последнего визита Драко к нему. Он старался как можно меньше уделять внимания нахлынувшим мыслям, которые так и влекли принять снадобья для встречи с ним. Но Гарри держался. Изо всех сил. Ради него.

Он сидел на излюбленном красном кресле, свесив ноги. Все ученики школы давно наслаждались прелестями ужина, предоставляя Гарри возможность побыть наедине с собой и уединиться со своим разумом в гостиной Гриффиндора.  
Еле слышно потрескивали дрова в камине. От него исходило тепло. Но не такое, как от Драко. Книжка по Нумерологии в руках давно утеряла свою ценность для Гарри сегодняшним вечером — он уже на протяжении десяти минут просто пялился в огонь, вспоминая все прожитые с _ним_ моменты.

Гарри в более удобной позе развалился в кресле, пальцами перебирая странички книги.

— Делаем домашнюю работу? Примерный ученик, — внезапно раздался такой знакомый до дрожи голос.

— Малфой? — тотчас вскочил Гарри, способствуя резкому грохоту ударившейся об пол книги.

— Он самый.

Драко сел на диван и жестом указал на место рядом.

— Не думал, что ты придешь, — тихо произнес Гарри, садясь рядом с Драко.

Удобно расположившись вплотную к нему, Гарри аккуратно положил свою голову ему на плечо, заставив рот Малфоя расплыться в легкой ухмылке. «Ты же рад, сукин сын, что я лег на тебя! Конечно, вечно присущее тебе величие и гордость…» — пронеслось у Поттера, отчего тот невольно усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

— И я не думал.

Теперь холодные пальцы Драко поглаживали голову, лицо и раскрасневшиеся то ли от камина, то ли от его присутствия щеки Гарри. Фаланги и впрямь были до дрожи холодными, от чего после каждого их прикосновения по телу непроизвольно пробегала волна мурашек. Но они все равно его _грели_. Его присутствие становилось источником теплоты, разливающейся где-то внутри, заставляя чувствовать самое приятное, что есть на свете.

— Smetterò di amarti solo quando un pittore sordo riuscirà a dipingere il rumore di un petalo di rosa cadere su un pavimento di cristallo di un castello mai esistito, — с какой-то особой нежностью произнес Драко, встречаясь взглядом с недоуменным Поттером.

— Ты знаешь испанский? — с неподдельным интересом и восторгом полюбопытствовал Гарри, от чего губы Драко тронула лукавая усмешка, а брови незамедлительно взмыли вверх.

— Это итальянский, придурок. Знаешь, я ни капли не сомневался в твоей необразованности! — горделиво пролепетал тот и с азартом стал наблюдать за Поттером: тот, в свою очередь, уже выровнялся на диване и успел перекривлять собеседника, повторив его слова со смешной интонацией, коверкая голос, и теперь с по-детски обиженным выражением лица смотрел на Драко. Его же это небольшое представление театра одного актера лишь позабавило, отчего он решил добить Гарри последней фразой: — Испанский я тоже знаю, кстати, — и победно усмехнулся, глядя как в зеленых омутах рядом сидящего загорается злой огонек.

— И как же переводится это итальянское выражение? — делая акцент на слове «итальянское», сощурив глаза, спросил Поттер и постарался скрыть неподдельное любопытство, что так и норовилось выдать его искренний интерес с потрохами.

— Я перестану любить тебя только тогда, когда глухому художнику удастся изобразить звук падающего лепестка розы на хрустальный пол никогда не существовавшего замка, — вполголоса проговорил Драко. Все это время он не отводил свои серые глаза от зеленых, пристально всматриваясь в них, будто бы желая выведать там ответ или реакцию на сказанное. Сердце Гарри в миг сжалось, а умение правильно и ровно дышать тут же забылось само собой.

— И давно ты, Малфой, стал таким отчаянным романтиком? — потихоньку приходя в себя, прошептал Гарри. Он стал медленно перебираться по дивану ближе к Драко, стараясь скрыть обеспокоенность и девичью застенчивость в голосе в паре со смущением.

Оказавшись почти вплотную, тот почувствовал разгоряченное дыхание и тепло, исходящее от тела Малфоя, которое когда-то казалось ему вечно холодным.

— Не льсти себе и не обольщайся, я лишь решил развеять твой глупый мозг поэзией, — с отточенной хладнокровностью в голосе, как казалось самому Драко, проговорил тот. Только вот на деле эти слова прозвучали излишне тихо и неуверенно, дрожащим голосом, на который так повлиял _слишком близко_ сидящий Поттер.

— На шестом курсе я случайно наткнулся на кое-что в Выручай Комнате… — нарушая тишину, воцарившуюся в комнате, вполголоса произнес Драко.

После затянувшегося молчания он все-таки продолжил: 

— Зеркало Еиналеж, — на выдохе завершил свою мысль тот и поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Гарри, что слегка отстранился в попытках разглядеть лицо Малфоя.

— В Выручай Комнате? Мне казалось его изъяли из Хогвартса еще на первом курсе… или спрятали где-то, но уж точно не в Выручай Комнате, — заметил Гарри и нахмурился, вновь укладываясь на плечо Драко.

— Да, странно, не буду спорить… И вот я не смог пройти мимо него, ибо уж очень привлекательной казалась мысль, что же интересного я могу увидеть там, — он усмехнулся, — думал, все будет банальнее некуда — увижу самое желанное: я министр магии, власть, деньги — все в моем распоряжении. Но знаешь что я там увидел? — и он снова усмехнулся. Но на этот раз это прозвучало как-то болезненно и с каплей горечи.

— И что же? Кубок квиддича? Кубок Турнира Трех Волшебников? — без особого энтузиазма поинтересовался Гарри, будто бы заранее зная ответ и предугадывая последующие слова.

— Тебя.

— М-меня?

— Да, Поттер, тебя. В том зеркале мы… мы выглядели такими счастливыми. Мы стояли в обнимку и просто улыбались… Странно, правда? — произнес Драко и тут же натянул свою фирменную улыбку, скрывая внутреннюю тоску и невероятную боль, которая постепенно просачивается наружу.

— Да… Наверное, — шепотом произнес Гарри и плечо Малфоя дернулось, словно в попытках стряхнуть накатившую обиду.

— Хочешь сказать, наши отношения — странные? — надевая маску непроницаемости, задал достаточно обескураживающий вопрос Драко.

— Отношения?.. — с ноткой непонимания в голосе переспросил Гарри, приподнимая голову в вопросительном жесте.

— Какой же ты придурок, Поттер… — рассержено выдал Драко и вздохнул, приподнимаясь с мягкого и некогда теплого дивана. — Я придурок. Ты прав. Какие отношения?

— Малфой, я ведь не это имел ввиду! — вскакивая следом за Драко, возмутился Гарри, сжимая от злости челюсть. Эта переменчивость настроения его порядком достала, как и постоянные попытки объяснить и разъяснить Малфою свои истинные намерения, их чистоту и невинность.

— Да все я правильно понял! Национальный герой… Столько поклонниц, мелькающих рядом, жаждущих и ждущих, когда же ты обратишь на них свое внимание! Когда залезешь под чертову юбку! — уже перейдя на крик, выдал Драко, окончательно поставив Гарри в неловкое положение и недоумение от резкой смены настроения. — Уже выбрал кого-то себе в жены? А? Может мелкую Уизли, что бегала за тобой как гребаный хвостик на протяжении всех курсов?

— Не приплетай сюда ее! — с откуда-то взявшейся агрессией, прикрикнул на Малфоя Гарри. Драко тут же опешил и сделал несколько шагов назад, будто бы в попытках укрыться и спрятаться от нахлынувших чувств и от овладевшего им страха, что здесь и сейчас все прекратится.

— Хорошо. Я тебя понял, — последнее, что обронил Драко и развернулся к выходу из гостиной Гриффиндора. Ссутулившиеся плечи и нелепая походка говорили сами за себя — тот обижен и задет. Задет за самое живое.

— Мерлин! Драко! Когда ты уже перестанешь вести себя как наивный идиот с вечно переменчивым настроением! Я устал от твоих вечных обид на ровном месте! Ты же знаешь, что кроме тебя мне больше никто не нужен! — не переставал кричать Гарри, делая несколько шагов в сторону Драко. Портреты на стенах приняли то ли недовольное, то ли наоборот, жаждущее продолжение, выражение лица.

— А я устал от тебя, Поттер! — не оборачиваясь, небрежно бросил Драко, в надежде как можно больнее кольнуть собеседника. Ведь слова иногда режут куда больнее любой Сектумсепры. И Драко это давно понял и осознал.

Но ответа не последовало.

Гарри лишь бросился к Малфою и как можно сильнее прижался к спине того, как будто в последний раз: обхватил руками, обнимая его всего и сжимая плечи, и пристроил голову на его спине, стараясь изо всех сил впитать его в себя, стать его частью.

Вместо тысячи слов.

Какие бы гадости они друг другу не говорили — все это ложь.  
Правда лишь то, что они не могут друг без друга.

***

Прошло вот уже три недели, а Драко все нет. С каждым днем переживать его отсутствие все сложнее и сложнее. Жизнь все мрачнеет и мрачнеет, постепенно теряя свой смысл. Даже вечно позитивные друзья в окружении Гарри прекратили свои вечные попытки поднять его настроение и хоть как-то облегчить мучения. Причин для улыбки становилось все меньше. И даже квиддич утерял былую любовь Гарри. Каждый раз, касаясь метлы и взмывая в воздух, он вспоминал о _нем_. Как же хотелось сейчас разделить квиддичное поле с Драко. Послушать его постоянные издевки и не прекращающиеся шутки на счет неумения Гарри летать, о том, что он постоянно отвлекается и снитч пролетает прямо перед его носом, над его глупой тактикой и просто над его постоянно ужасным внешним видом: «Хоть бы раз уложил волосы, Поттер, у моей бабули прическа и то выглядела получше».

Прохладный ветер обдувает все то же шрамированое лицо. Луна сегодня выглядела особенно необыкновенно, завораживая своей красотой и лунным светом будто бы прокладывая тропинку куда-то в неизвестность. Все та же Астрономическая башня. Все то же излюбленное окно. Только в этот раз Гарри не сидел, как обычно, на подоконнике, подогнув под себя ноги. Теперь же он решил вдоволь насладиться осенней прохладой и позволить легкому ветерку полностью обволакивать все тело, заставляя забрать с собой и унести по воздуху куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, как пушинку.

Вид, открывающийся с окна, сегодня выглядел лучше обычного. Все то же озерцо, все тот же лес, все те же квиддичные кольца-ворота. Взглядом обводя необычайную красоту природы вот уже в сотый раз, Гарри не спешил переводить взгляд к себе под ноги. Он боится высоты. А сейчас этот страх ощущается как нельзя сильно, ведь внизу — пропасть. Один шаг в никуда и это смогло бы решить все его проблемы: ветер по воздуху развеял бы всю его тоску, горечь, боль утраты и тайны, как песок. Один шаг и он будет рядом с Малфоем. Всего один шаг. Стоя здесь, на краю окна, на пороге смерти, он прокручивал все лучшие моменты проведенные в Хогвартсе: распределение, радость, боль, радость, счастье, снова боль. Драко.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, в последний раз наслаждаясь осенним ветром и вдыхая букет ароматов, руками придерживаясь за каменную стену, тем самым ощущая фалангами ее холод. Только почему-то этот холод ощущался не только пальцами, а и всем телом. Будто бы весь он давно продрог, будто бы у него уже давно наступила персональная зима и, не смотря на тепло Хогвартса, _ему всегда было холодно_. Вот уже несколько месяцев ему было холодно. Даже возле камина. Даже под одеялом. Даже тогда, когда должно быть тепло, ему холодно. _Внутри, снаружи — везде его преследовал холод._  
Делая глубокий вдох, медленно открыл свои глаза Гарри, в последний раз наслаждаясь прекраснейшим видом. Самым прекрасным, что он видел в своей недолгой жизни. Тихая гладь озера, Запретный лес, кольца-ворота. Тихая гладь озера, Запретный лес. Тихая гладь озера. Драко… Вздох. Медленный шаг и…

— Поттер! Поттер, ты что творишь? Решил выйти на свежий воздух неординарным способом? — заорал что есть мочи Драко, схватил Гарри за вышитый красный свитер и грубо оттащил с края окна.

— Драко? Драко, что ты тут делаешь? Я как раз собирался… — каким-то зомбированным голосом, без капли эмоций, пролепетал Гарри, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на незваном госте.

— Что я тут делаю? Ты в своем уме? Что ТЫ тут делаешь? — все так же на повышенных тонах продолжал Малфой, руками хватаясь за плечи Гарри, в попытках привести того в чувства.

— Драко… Я… Забери меня с собой… — невнятно бормоча еле связные между собой слова, Гарри уткнулся в грудь Драко, тяжело дыша. Каждый вдох и выдох сейчас давался с особым трудом, а комок в горле не давал нормально захватить как можно больше кислорода.

— Поттер, ты идиот? — без толики нежности поинтересовался Драко, и тут же стал противоречить самому себе: худощавые руки что есть силы прижали лохматую голову к груди, отгораживая от целого мира, от всех проблем и от всего ужасного, что окружает Гарри. — Гарри, ты идиот. Пожалуйста, больше не делай так… — уже шепотом, смягчаясь, произнес Драко и положил щеку на темную копну волос, кистями рук прижимая голову Гарри к себе.

И все проблемы разом испарились. Все негативные эмоции унес осенний ветер, оставляя место для тепла, разлившегося в телах этих двух.

_Теперь Гарри тепло. Зиму заменила весна._

Прикрыв глаза, они просто стояли, наслаждаясь: друг другом, этими мгновениями и теплом, что уже окутал их с ног до головы. И даже прохладный ветер, дующий с открытого настежь окна, сейчас казался теплым.

— Ты пьешь прописанные отвары? — первым тишину нарушил Драко.

— Которые якобы от побочных эффектов после того зелья? Нет, — с какой-то необычайной легкостью и беззаботностью выдал Гарри, не отстраняясь от Драко и все с той же силой прижимая его к себе.

Тело того напряглось.

— Почему? — теперь его голос звучал рассерженным.

Ответа не последовало. Гарри лишь посильнее вдохнул аромат такого любимого и ставшего родным парфюма.

_— Тогда ты окончательно меня покинешь._

**Author's Note:**

> Я старалась сделать эту работу интересной и захватывающей, хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение♥


End file.
